Ridicholas Nicholas: More Animal poems (1996 Edition, Poem book, Dial Book, 1995)
Ridicholas Nicholas: More Animal poems (1996, Book Publishing Dial, J. Patrick Lewis, Victoria Chess) 1. Oh, where are you walking? (features the mouse and the spider) 2. Mrs. Hippos (features the family of hippopotamuses are living in the jungle) 3. The owl (featuring an owl) 4. Tic-tac-toad (features a toad, a turkey, a turtle and an armadillo) 5. The pretenders (features a raccoon, an opossum, a rabbit and a fox) 6. Ridicholas Nicholas (features a loon that want to fly with the ducks, with some others) 7. Home poem (features a moth, a mole, a bear, the ants, a gnu and a flea) 8. A monumental bore (features some fish, an eel and some of the others) 9. There was a circus (features a famous dancing bear who chased a clown with two men and a walker on a wire, three tigers, an elephant and a spotted pig and some others too) 10. Tomcat, momcat, babycat & me (features the family of domesticated cats) 11. O 2 B a C-gull (features a beagle, a seagull, an eagle and a flea-gull) 12. Paddy Pork (featuring a porcupine who looked so wicked) 13. Summer fun (features the crabs, the monkeys, the bats, the rhinoceroses and the snakes) 14. Blue (features a whale, two seals and three dolphins) 15. Noisiest of birds (features a robin, a sparrow, a crow, a parrot, a pigeon, a mallard duck and a rooster) 16. Song of the sunflower (features a hornet stings in a sunflower with a song in my heart) 17. Hawk (featuring a hawk flying through the dark trees) 18. One fact about (features a squirrel with a nut problem, a goat with a bad farm problem, a lion with a roaring problem with losing to sore, a cockroach with a bad city statement, an ostrich resting with a sickness neck, a grasshopper with a broken antennae problem, a horse with a bad whinny problem, a baboon with a big ear sore and a cow with a bad horn infection) 19. Wrong way worms (features the worms through the digging dirt area in the underground burrow) 20. Toothy crocodile (features a crocodile and some flamingos) 21. The condor owns a condo (features a condor owns a condo with a pigeon and a weasel) 22. Cricket and bullfrog (features a cricket and a bullfrog singing through the night) 23. Hug-ugh! (features the kangaroos who'll never kissed it actually with some koalas don't see a thing) 24. Kite-tails (features the birds who named Kite-tails better than ugly with these kites) 25. Luna moth (featuring a luna moth through the nocturnal night) 26. Water safety tip (features a platypus, a penguin, an otter, a polar bear and a shark) 27. Space needle (features a deer of a doe stares it and some flock of geese flying up ahead) 28. Picture this (features a camel, a turtle, a koala, a pelican, a gorilla and an eel) 29. Digger, digger (features a gopher digging in the underground burrow and pops it up with this sun appears from the sunshine) 30. Wolves waiting (featuring the wolves are waiting in the moon) 31. Lounge lizard (features a lizard and some other lizards with this duck providing as the guide) 32. A giraffe by any name (featuring the giraffes who are exactly names) 33. A tiptop tip (A mountain top with a goat, a top of a table is a dog, a green-tailed cock with a roof-top, a frog with a lily pad on a top, a llama on a mountain top and a chimpanzee with a treetop) From behind A Hippopotamusn't and other animal verses, comes with a delightfully humorous, a sly and a silly collections and some zany personalities comes Ridicholas Nicholas: More Animal poems in 1995 in publishing with Dial in 1996 edition with included some hilarious animals in some funnier fun-filled animal poems. Category:Children's books Category:Poem books